


Underneath The Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Say”, she whispers, looking straight into your eyes, “why don’t we head for the garden?”





	Underneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is not really supposed to be any specific location from the series itself. It should be pointed out, even if some might call it obvious. Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.

Even our her, on one of the adjacent balconies, the noise from the ball is every present. You decided to withdraw a while ago. Not because you don’t like dance, or socializing, but because something, or rather someone else caught your interest. Right next to you, on the railing, sits the night’s most gorgeous woman, Charlotte Baskerville, dressed elegantly in a red one-piece dress, which, while almost reaching the floor one side, has an alluring cut on the front, which leaves the woman’s slender legs exposed. Her skin appears as white as snow in the glimmer of the full moon.

Lottie takes your hand in hers and places it firmly on her upper thigh.

“Say”, she whispers, looking straight into your eyes, “why don’t we head for the garden?”

She strengthens her grasp as she simultaneously pushes your hand further up, beneath the rim of her skirt. In response, you slowly stand up and carefully scan the surroundings for any possible onlookers before, finding none, uniting your lips in a quick kiss. She looks at you and there’s an excited spark in her pink irises.

You get up and make it through the crowd of guest to the stairs and dart into a far-away corner of the garden, where pines block out the moonlight and create and intimate mantle of darkness.

Hungrily, as she turns towards you, you don’t wait for any word and push against Lottie, and just as her back hits the wood, you claim her lips again. The pleased hum she emits as she pulls you closer and hooks her left leg around your waist turns into a moan when you up her right breast through the thin fabric of her dress. In an unmistakable display of   arousal, she presses her tongue against your teeth and you gladly allow her access. As your tongues slide together, you use your free hand to skillfully undo both your belt and zipper. Lottie pulls away and looks at you.

“Not one for foreplay, huh? Fine by me.”

She loosens her embrace just enough for you to get a hold of her undergarments. Impatient, you tug on them and the fabric tears. It makes Lottie wince, but once more she voices no complaint. She wraps her leg around you again and pulls you together once more and finally, without hesitation, your penis sinks into her.

Her vagina is drenched wet and so, so very hot and ready to receive, so you enter her fully on the first thrust. You watch Lottie closely as you penetrate her. Her eyes are shut tight and her mouth hangs open. Despite that, very little noise escapes her. You take it as a sign of her being conscious and careful about your surroundings. You pull out just a little and give her another, more challenging thrust to which she responds with a quite moan, followed by her other leg joining behind your back. The idea of having to handle her weight is enticing and you slightly increase your pace while you’re grabbing her rear with both hands and adjust to the new position. Lottie does her best to meet the movements of your hips with motions of her own whenever your penis sinks into her vulva. Like this, you quickly establish a rhythm that has her both clawing at the back of your neck and clutching your hair.

“You know, Charlotte”, you breathe against her skin, “I’ve been dreaming about fucking you. Just like this.”

She slightly opens her eyes when you look at her.

“Is … that so?”, she gasps between breaths. “Then give me everything you’ve got.”

“Are you asking me to come inside?” There’s no room for uncertainty with a request like this.

“Yes, I want it all”, she breathes and grinds harder against you.

Not intending to waste any energy on talking, you pick up the pace and thrust into her with little care for rhyme or rhythm, until, at last, you can feel her tense around your shaft, and her hands dig into your skin and skull. Lottie comes with a loud moan, accompanied by a violent spasm shaking her body.

You endure the hurt from where her nails scrape your skin and keep the pace throughout the height of her orgasm.

Before long, you join in on the blissful rush. Lottie kisses you as your penis twitches and keeps kissing you as you empty yourself inside her for what feels like an obscene amount of time. As you do, you can feel Lottie slowly relax.

Your eyes remain on her figure, leaning against the tree, long after you’ve separated. Lottie looks to the sky as you’re busy fixing your clothes.

“Are you going back?” you ask.

“I’m in no hurry”, she says and sinks to the ground.

You take a seat in the grass beside her and raise your head to face the stars, just as she does.

“Are you looking for a specific one?”

“I’m waiting for something”, Lottie replies, and her voice is much softer than before.

Before you can inquire further, a burst of color disrupts the starry sky and, perhaps even more surprisingly than the fireworks, Lottie movies closer yet again, and rests her head on your shoulder. You remain still and simply focus on enjoying the colorful spectacle, safe for the occasional glance at the woman snuggling close to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this woman from the moment of her very first appearance. Smut is still a subject matter I don't tackle very often, so this is as much practice as it is pwp fluff. Also, I don't usually pick titles for chapters, so that's why this one does sound a little awkward.


End file.
